


pour libations, cover your head with ivy, join the dance

by Roissy



Series: the 100 WTFluff [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Digital Art, F/M, NSFW Art, Sibling Incest, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 03:22:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20324254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roissy/pseuds/Roissy
Summary: For the 100 WTFluff event. Soulmate tattoos au with incest!





	pour libations, cover your head with ivy, join the dance

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so, the tattoo is Dionysus' Thyrsus. It's a symbol of hedonism/prosperity/fertility and such. Chosen semi-randomly because I've been reading Secret History lately and re-reading Euripides' Bacchae. It fits the badwrong theme really well if you ask me. And it fits the Blakes' passion for greco-roman myth and history.
> 
> You can find me on [Neocities as well](https://roissy.neocities.org/)


End file.
